


FFXIV Write2020 List

by AlkoBoom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also don't expect much with the canon characters, no beta because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkoBoom/pseuds/AlkoBoom
Summary: Since I finally decided to do a prompt meme, it's time to finally get a fic on here. Works will be focused on my OC WoL but I may add pre-existing characters if necessary.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Male OC, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	1. Day 1 Prompt: Crux

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting any of my writing in public. Criticism is welcome. I intent on doing all of the prompts. Whether I post them on the same day I turn them in is another story.

Looking back it was obviously that moment. That one group who helped him, his village. They were what made him into an adventurer.

B’raweh finally had some time to himself, his duties as the Warrior of Light/Darkness had reached an impasse, and he was gonna savor it. Wearing his plainclothes, he opened his bag of items his collected. Old journals from Chloe that he forgot to turn in, a bunch of random items that could be used to make something if he actually had the times, some potions, it was a damn mess. 

“I suppose I’d better clean this up.” Sighing to himself, he began organizing. His mountain of both garbage and non-garbage was starting to shrink. Turns out he didn’t need that skin of a toad anymore. As he moved into the journals, he stopped. One of them got his attention.

“Heh, I haven’t used you in moons.” He picked up the old journal. It was the very first one he got. It was a gift from his Matron, a parting one for his days as an adventurer. He began reading it again.

 _Day 23: Another task complete. 500 gil received. Work isn’t hard to find but very dull. Keep practicing your spear.  
Day 15: Ywain tested my skill. I passed easily. Hopefully more jobs will come.  
Day 7: Today was weird. Had a glimpse of the past? Met a weird pair. Unsure of what to make of all this. Keep on working._  
…Did he really write like that?

“Oh me. You had a way with words for sure.” He chuckled as continued reading. But he got the first entry and stopped.  
_Day 1: Arrived in Gridania. Signed in with the local guilds. No sign of those adventurers. Probably moved on. Ready to work._

“It was them wasn’t it…” He remembered back when he was the Huntsmaster of Dimlight. Loberraa had been running rampart on the wildlife and his allies. What was once a powerful but respectful monster was now a beast with no restrain. Despite their best efforts, no pattern could be found and the longer it was around, the more devasting the effects on the forest were. Thus, as a final option before going to the local guard, Matron petitioned to the local guild for a solid group of adventurers to help slay this beast.

“Everyone was scared that there would be no answer.” He remembered the faces of his local neighbors, scrunched with fear and anxiety. Even he had his worry but keep a stoic face. But fortunately help did arrive. Due to their unfamiliarity, he had to help them with the monster, both locating and killing it. Because of this task, he stayed with them for a few nights, camping out in the wilderness. And to pass the time, they told him stories of their adventures. And by the Twelve was he hooked on those stories.  
“I wanted to be a part of those stories.” He was hooked on them, listening to every word. He learned of a land of different than what he had, of people both good and evil, of creatures of amazing talents. He learned of the good they did, how they helped the people of those lands, how they made a change. He wanted to see that. He wanted to be a part of that. This was the moment, the crux of him leaving home.

“Well I succeeded I guess.” He chuckled again. Never when he set out did he intend on doing the things he did. But he’s glad he did. 

“I wonder if I’ll see those guys again. Or if they even remember me.” Regardless of what will happen, he will always remember them. The ones who helped him become an adventurer. And unintentionally save two worlds.


	2. Prompt 3: Muster

He had to keep going, he couldn’t stop. All of the hope of the rebellion, all of the lives of those still standing, all of Eorzea was on him. He need to get up, he needed to stand up, he needed to fight.

“Oh? Is that all? I expected more from the Warrior of Light…”

By Gods did that voice irritate him. That man was a monster. That man was the embodiment of evil.

That man almost killed his best friend. 

He had to get up. For everyone’s sake. For Eorzea’s sake.

For Nahku’s sake. 

He gathered his strength. Blood pumping, muscles burning, heart racing. Even if he collapsed there, he would still try to get up. He could not fall. He will not fall! He will succeed!  
\--  
By the skin of their teeth. That’s how they survived. Did he not have the strength to stand? The drive? The desire? Despite everything he gathered, he couldn’t win.

None of that matters now, especially with Nahku’s condition. But what if it happens again? What he will do? How can he get the strength to prevent that from happening again? 

His mind racing with these thoughts as he tries to help as many of the wounded as possible. The fear of what happening approaching upon his soul, painting it with darkness.

No. It wasn’t that fear. It was the fear of losing him. He didn’t want to lose Nahku. The thought of a world without him was…terrifying. This fear, he hated it. He loathed it. He wanted it gone!

That’s where his strength will come. The elimination of this fear. That’s how he’ll gather his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a good way to do the second prompt until after the third one so I'm gonna make it on Sunday. As always thanks for reading.


	3. Day 3 Prompt 4: Clinch

“No, absolutely not.” B’raweh’s word were firm, much to Nahku’s displeasure. “

You’re far too injured to go on a trip to the Far East. You need to stay here in Ala Mhingo to rest.”

He wasn’t wrong in that resting would be the best option. The problem was Nahku would be off helping out planning the rebellion in Doma.

“B’raweh, I understand your concern but I feel that-“

“Nahku, please. Just rest. For all of us.”

_Damnit. I know he doesn’t know but can he at least listen to my case?! It’s talking to a brick wall._

He glances around quickly in case someone, anyone would help him out. Fortunately someone was thinking and when he’s thinking, it’s a good sign (mostly).

“Now hold a minute B’raweh.” Alphinaud’s voice cut through the tension.

“Nahku wouldn’t be insisting on going if he didn’t have a good reason.” He turns towards him. “I for one, would like to hear your reasoning.”

Thank Azim for granting him an audience at the most crucial time. And better yet it seems that he wasn’t only the one who was thinking that.

“I also agree,” Lyse spoke. “Nahku’s not the kind of guy who pushes things. Plus with his smarts, he might something up his sleeve.”

Noticing that two of his companions are interested in this argument, B’raweh lets out a sigh.

“Alright.” He turns to Nahku again. “Why do you think you should come with us to Doma?”

Straight to the point. Perfect. This was his chance, time to clinch this argument. “

My reason is very simple. I am from the Far East.”

Shock passed through his friends’ faces like chain lightning. He never brought it up but he guessed that even with Yugiri talking about Doma no one really put two and two together.

“As someone who grew in the area, I know a lot about the people and land. I can help out with planning and gathering. We lose too much by having me back here.”

“But it likely has been several moons since you left…” B’raweh muttered to himself, more in an attempt to justify a reason.

“With the Garleans, there’s likely been little, if any, change in the land. You all know this.”

A quick scan shows almost everyone convinced. Just one person, the one who was most adamant of course.

“Listen B’raweh. I know you’re worried. But I’m stronger than you think. Like hell I’m gonna stay here and rest when I can be out there helping people. I’m going. That’s final.”

Seconds pass. They feel like an eternity as B’raweh contemplates. Eventually he lets out a sigh.

“Very well you can go.”

A bright smile shines on Nahku’s face. Time to show them what he can do!

“But, on one condition.”

And it’s gone. The rest of the group looks B’raweh in confusion.

“Until you have fully recovered, you’re not going out on the battlefield. Am I clear?”

_Is that all? I wasn’t planning going to fight unless absolutely necessary. …Still, he’s worried. That’s what I love about him._

“You don’t have to worry,” he spoke with reassuring smile. “I won’t go out unless I’m healed. And with Lily on my side,” the fairy danced around her summoner as he spoke, “it’s not gonna be that much longer.”

The two stare at each other for a bit, eyes searching for a sign of mutual agreement. Fear, anxiety, tension once clouded B’raweh’s eyes. But now clarity has been found, showing his blue eyes filled with trust.

“Now that we have this lovers’ quarrel out of the way, shall we get going?”

The comment from Alisaie broke the two out their lock, earning some snickers from the local peanut gallery.

“Lover’s quarrel?” “W-We’re not lovers!”

With those comments, the meeting quickly adjourned. With the hopes of two nations riding on his back, Nahku prepared for a long trip back home. It wasn’t going to be a cinch, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous prompt in a way. This whole thing is kind of an AU, kind of not.


	4. Day 3 Prompt 2: Sway

She sways.

Her feet glide along the floor. Music color the air with their melodies, their counter-melodies, their beat. Her movements paint a portrait with no paint. Her energy tells a story with no words. Her entire being captures the audience into the tale she weaves. 

She moves.

To another her songs are like raindrops after a drought. She sings with a voice that purifies all taint off a person. Her songs inspire the commonfolk and lead the charge on the battlefield. She is the one that is first heard and her lovely songs tell about the final curtain on her foes.

She speaks.

Her words upon her friends are teasing, cheerful, filled with joy. She flatters those who need it and make jabs at those who deserve it. Every word has a thought behind it. She strives to enrich their lives however she can.

She hides.

Memories come back to her when her eyes are closed. Her seeing the world outside of the forest for the first time. The wonderous noises of foreign songs, the beautiful buildings shimmering in the light. She needs to see them, hear them, experience them. She must talk with her elder about seeing this exciting place.

She fails. 

Her talks turn into arguments. Her words fail upon deaf ears. Everyone has turned against her. She will break the Green Word. She must leave as she has abandoned the way. Her final talk with her mother is filled with regrets, both from words spoken and unspoken.

She sways.

The dance comes to an end. The crowd roars at that lovely sight. She had them under her spell just for a bit.

She sways. 

Merla looks towards the woods. A similar area was once home. Now it is another place.

She sways.

She sways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got both of these done on the same day. I had no clue what would be a good way to do this prompt until after I finished "Muster" but at that point I was on low energy. I'm really proud of how this one came out.   
> By the way, Merla is not the Warrior of Light. Rather she is part of the group for the AU who works with the Warriors of Light, who are B'raweh and Nahku at least. I plan on fleshing them out more if possible.


	5. Day 6 Prompt 5: Matter of Fact

Nahku would never forget the first day he met him. He had just come up the staircase into the Carline Canopy, searching for the guild desk. With Mother Miounne guiding him to her, they talked about the job that she requested other adventurers for. It was cleaning a local crypt out of the cultists that took control of it. It certainly wasn’t a normal job for an adventurer, thus the ask for help.

“I’ll gladly accept this mission! Now let’s get going and-“

“Now hold on a second darling,” Mother Miounne’s were firm, but still soothing. “You’ve never been here before, am I right?”

He had but it wasn’t pleasant memories and if she was going to suggest what he think she would, he would gladly take it. And sure enough, she called an adventurer to help him find the crypt.  
“B’raweh Whimse. Greetings.” His tone was very firm, very flat. He was a professional, focusing on getting the task done. That’s what Nahku thought of him at first.

He remembered how B’raweh wasn’t much for words. At first it seems like that he just wanted to get the job done. Later it turns out, he just was terrible at conversation. It took a while for him to get more than a small sentence out of him. Even on the trip to Ul’dah it was mostly Nahku talking rather at B’raweh rather than an actual conversation.

Nowadays he looks back and laughs. Why did he want to get him to talk and emote more? Was it because they were working together and he wanted to learn more about him? Was because he liked seeing other people react and be more open to him? Or was it because he gained on a crush on him? It matters not now, but it’s a mystery for sure.


	6. Day 6 Extra Prompt: Scar

The sun blazes down over the beach. Many voices fill the air whether screaming from excitement or chatting with old loved ones. The sands are prickled with splashes of various colors. The smell of food wafts in the air, mixing together and leaving a lingering scent. Clear blue sea can be seen for many yalms and it appears to be endless. Yes the scene of the beach is a wonderful sight and one that everyone should experience with the people they love.

And here he is, remaining in a nearby hut, away from the crowd’s eye. Nahku looked out on the scene before him. Almost all of his friends were there, basking in the rays and playing around near or in the sea. But he couldn’t go out there. Not like this.

He looks towards the nearest mirror. His swim shorts are the same as last year, still very colorful and bright. On his chest is a nice shirt, painted in a bright white with light blue accents. Indeed nothing is wrong with the clothing he was wearing. It was what was between the open chest that was the problem. The scar.

He could button up and hide it, but then he couldn’t enjoy the water. He wouldn’t enjoy any of the fun with it being open either. People would stare, they’d fear him and as a Warrior of Light, a healer, and frankly a gods damn person, he hates that. This damn ugly scar, one that literally none of his friends outside of Krile at best have seen. 

“Nahku is everything okay? We’re waiting for you.”

Damnit. He had to choose. Letting out a heavy sigh, he buttons up his shirt. No water fun for him today. Or ever really. Checking to make sure that none of it is visible, he finally leaves the hut. Outside he’s greeted by, of course, B’raweh.

“There you are. You took a long time. …Are you sure that you want to wear that?”

Briefly ignoring the question, Nahku looks over at his beloved friend. He seems to have forgone a shirt completely, showcasing his sexy muscles. His abs are practically perfect in how sculpted that they are. His biceps, coming from how heavy those spears he lifts, are so firm that just wants to touch them. He wants to touch all of him and-

_No stop. That’s dangerous. We’re not continuing this thought process._

More importantly though, he sees his scars. From the many battles he fought it’s only natural he has them. And yet, they are perfect. They compliment his lovely physique. They turn him from a good-looking man to an amazingly handsome person. His scars are beautiful.

Nahku’s scar is not. It’s hideous. It ruins him. It’s a reminder. A reminder of failure, of a lack of foresight, of arrogance. What’s worse, he can’t show it to anyone but especially him. He heard how B’raweh nearly lost himself when he fell. The looks he got from him, the fear, the relief. All of it, he can’t make him go through that again. 

“Yeah, this is what I’ll be wearing. Don’t expect me to get in the water.” He tries to sound like it doesn’t matter. Because if he keeps acting like it, maybe it will. 

“…I see. Well there’s plenty to do, so let’s go!” 

This trip to the beach will be a tough one, no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two for one, I need to stop doing that. For this prompt, I choose the word Scar because I really wanted to write about the scar Nahku gained from an incident involving a certain Garlean attacking a certain base. I like making my characters suffer for some reason.


	7. Day 7 Prompt 7: Nonagenarian

She’ll always remember her. How she controlled her magic. How she listened to the stars. How she could change fate itself. Inga will always inspire to be her.

She remembers how Agnes took her in. How she clothed her, feed her, cared for her, even in her old age.

She remembers seeing Astromancy for the first time. The wonderous lights shining the room. The stars flicking into the room without actually moving. The cards flying across the table, showing the fate of those who asked. The beautiful art of astromancy.

She remembers asking her to teach because “she wants to be like her.” She remembers Agnes’s reaction, a smile but one hinted with sadness. She remembers how she was warned that it was a hard path.

She remembers the sneers and looks they got from their fellow astrologians. She remembers how bad they destroyed the art to their own selfish purpose. She remembers the arguing from trying to convince them and failing. She remembers leaving in disgust but also betrayal from what should be her peers.

She remembers looking at Agnes with fear as her health worsens. She remembers spending most of her days in bed, barely able to move. She remembers taking care of her while practicing her astromancy. She remembers her final words.

She will always remember her. Despite her age, she was the strongest person she knew. She will always follow her ways, even if it means that she has to go against her peers.

She will remember her. Now, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to think of but once I found my prompt, the writing was very easy. I actually the prompts that make you think like this.  
> Also another member of the group has been introduced. That's half of the group right there.


	8. Day 8 Prompt 8: Clamour

He always tried to be quiet

One sound and he was dead

Shifting through the grass without a sound

Climbing trees with ease

All is quiet

A hunter must always be quiet

Rain pours onto the land

Food supplies are low

A mistake?

Hunting is dangerous now

But he can’t weather the storm

He needs to hunt

A large herd is nearby

Perfect

Bait one of them and food is served

He climbs the tree

A branch is weaker than expected

He falls

BLAM!

The herd notices him

He runs

He sprints

The leader catches him

He fights

His spear breaks into the middle

The beast claws him

He’s trapped

He must escape. He must-

“Fire the arrows!”

A rain of arrows comes with the rain

Mysterious people come out from hiding

The beast is surrounded

Weapons flourished and ready

There’s only one conclusion to this fight

He tries to hide but his injuries are too much

“Matron! There’s-There’s a child here!”

He brandishes his (broken) spear

_Leave me._

_I don’t trust you._

A woman comes towards him.

“Are you alright?”

He hisses

“Do not be afraid I’m here to help.”

Her voice…calming?

_No don’t believe it!_

_She’ll hurt you. They all do!_

She lays some food for him.

“Here, for you.”

A pause

He moves slowly

_Just grab the food and go_

He stumbles

“Get me some bandage now!”

She runs to him

“Hold still this will hurt a bit but you will feel better after this.”

_Why? Why are you doing this?_

He tries to struggle

”I know it’s unpleasant but trust me.”

He looks at her

Her eyes hint at no cruelty

No fear

No…hatred

He remains still

“There you go. You’ll be better now.”

He... he doesn’t know what to do

Exhaustion hits him

“Do you want to come with us? We can help you with whatever you need.”  
 _Is she…lying?_

He gets close to her

He falls asleep

“Don’t worry. You’re in safe hands now.”

She was right

He thrived. In ways he would have never suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been using this challenge as a way to experiment with different writing styles and I really enjoyed this one. It's one that only works with certain people but this is one of them. The character in question is B'raweh by the way.


	9. Day 9 Prompt 9: Lush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains swearing and alcohol as a heads up.

“And that’s when they ran straight into the damn group!” Nahku slams down his mug of ale. “Just ignoring everything I told them to do! I was peeling their bodies off the damn ground more than actually taking care of the problem!”

The Drowning Wench was home to many patrons, some locals enjoying a meal, some pirates drinking the day and night and probably the next day away, and some adventurers looking for a job. And currently it was the venting place of a certain Auri man.

“And did I get any thanks for it? Nooooo of course not! I got “You should have been healing better” or “Why did let me fall!” Fucking assholes thinking that it’s my job to fix their mistakes. Next time I see them I’ll leave them to the monsters.” He takes a big sip of his ale.

Baderon lets out a hardy laugh at the scene before him “Ye’ve ne’er been the type o’ lad I’d expect pissin’ ye day he’e. Shoulds ha’e known when ye walked in and yelled “Give me your strongest ale!” But ay, I’d not complain’.”

“Oh shut up ya old bastard,” He yells with a smile. “It was your damn fault that I worked with them.”

“Aye that it was. I’d hopin’ ye show them the ropes of ‘venturin’. Turns out they ‘ad their ‘eads fur’her up their arses than I though’!”

“Ugh I’m now your “breaking new guys in” boy? You’re welcome for all of the help dickhead.” He emptied out his mug of ale. “Another one of your finest ales asshole!”

“Here ye go lad, a cup o’ my best piss!” Both of the men laughed at the scene they’re making. “Seriously though, ye been quite the ‘elp ‘round ‘ere. I choose ye ‘cause no one else would ‘elp ‘em better than ye.”

“And here your best helper is! Pissing away the money he got and become a godsdamn lush.” He took a sip of his newest ale. “Oh shit that’s good. But thanks. It’s nice to have someone appreciate the shit I do. Though I make no promises that I’ll bash them in the head if I see them again.”

With the ales and words flowing, the conversation continued and almost made Nahku forget what the issue he came in for even. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never writing anything with Baderon ever again.


	10. Day 10 Prompt 10: Avail

“No, I’m not going to drop the price. Take or leave it.”

To say that Luluha’s plan had failed would be an understatement. The goal was simple, convince some people to buy some of the “rare” goods she got from Ul’dah, haggle the merchants for a lower price and do it again when she returns. Except A) turns out the “rare” goods aren’t that rare and B) the merchants of Gridania are more stringy than the ones in Ul’dah.

“Ugh, why can’t I just get one deal?!” At this point she has resigned to herself to a bench, just laying down on it. “This sucks. I was hoping to get more gil after completing that mission in the Deepcraft.”

…By the Twelve.

“I forgot to get the reward from the Guild!” She quickly got up from the bench. “Oh this day couldn’t get any worse!”

“There you are Luluha!” She turns to the voice calling her. It’s the Elezen gladiator that just helped her out. Albiuenne was her name, right? “I had a feeling you were here.”

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you have something else more important to do?”

“No, I’m here to make sure that you don’t piss off the locals with your ways.”

“What? No, I haven’t…Why someone…” Momodi. That girl probably saw right through her. 

“Sure, anyway I have a deal for you. I need some help in La Noscea with another task. If you come with me and aid me, I’ll give you half the gil.”

Offer was tempting to her. But only half? That’ll probably be rather little.

“Also I heard there are some traders who are willing to make deals.” She adds with a grin on her face.

“Well what are we waiting for?! You got a deal!”

“Excellent, let’s head out.” She readies her teleport back to New Gridania.

“Time to make some money…” Luluha readies her teleport. …Only to realize that she didn’t attune to the crystal in the city because she was ready to earn some gil. “Wait Albiuenne-“

But she’s too late as her companion has already teleported by that time. Luluha’s day just keeps getting worse somehow.


	11. Day 12 Prompt 12: Tooth and Nail

_Blood of the Dragon_

He pushes forwards, ignoring his injuries and pain towards the beast. Wielding his spear in his hands, he begins his assault.

_True Thrust_

The spear pierces the skin of the monster, covering it and its owner in blood.

_Disembowel_

The beast howls in pain, its roars covering the forest. But it does not rest.

_Chaos Thrust_

The Dragoon quickly pulls his spear out and jumps back. Landing with a soft thud on his feet, he gazes at the sight before him.

_Fang and Claw_

A rancid smells blankets the field, the beast is about to smolder him and his allies in acid. He wants to yell at them to move but he can’t. Not while his identity is still hidden.

_Wheeling Thrust_

He quickly jumps back into the fray, slamming the beast hard. It almost stops the acid. Almost.

_Raiden Thrust_

The Lightwarden sprays its acid, leaving a little room to move and littler room to dodge. It immediately jumps to the group, crashing its paws unto the group.

_Vorpal Thrust_

The Dragoon sprints towards the group and over the acid. His feet burns as the acid tears into his boots and contacts skin. Burning, aching, bruising, destroying him. But that’s fine. As long as they live…

_Full Thrust_

With another thrust of his spear, he’s weaken it. More slashing, more piercing, more breaking. Technique matters not, killing this monster does.

_High Jump_

With a whip of its tail, the beast sweeps the Dragoon off its body and into what’s left of its acid. One little thing is not enough, it turns it back on it and onto the one attuned with the light.

_Spineshatter Dive_

B’raweh lifts his head up, body aching all over from slashes, burns, and more. He looks at the beast’s next target which is…. “NO!”

_Dragonfire Dive_

The beast turns its gaze at the Auri man. Yes, this is the one. It prepares to end this fight. With its wide month, it prepares for a fantastical feast.

_Geirskogul_

“I won’t let you!” With the rage of the dragons coursing through his blood, B’raweh leaps into the air and dives back with the flames of spear leading charge. The spear once more pierces the top of the beast but it does not last long. Quickly taking a position in front of the man, he takes a defensive stance.

_Nastrond_

“What are you waiting for?! Summon something, anything! Now’s the chance! I’ll protect you!” Just like he promised. He will always be there for him.

_Stardiver_

With the spell complete, Nahku summons the great wyrm Bahamut and blasts the Lightwarden away. The beast fades with light aether returning to the sky. Eros was defeated. B’raweh did it. He saved Nahku. He saved all of them. And it took everything he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that's not how the Dragoon rotation goes, I main the class. But sometimes you got sacrifice accuracy for style.


	12. Day 14 Prompt 11: Ultracrepidarian

“You do realize that’s not how healing works, right?”

Nahku takes another of his (now wanting to be alcoholic) drink. Next to him is B’raweh, watching the scene in front of him. Next to him is Luluha, the black mage trying to bolster herself up and practically arguing with Nahku.

“Part of my job is to make sure that everyone is alive. It’s not my job to babysit you standing in the middle of the attack while you fire off a spell.” With these words, Nahku glares at the Lalafell, trying to pierce into her mind that no, she does not know how hard it is.

“But my spells do more damage anyway! Have you seen how I can smoke those monsters?! It takes less time and money to focus on me so I can kill them faster.” Huffily, she showcases her ability to control her magic. In her hands she creates a small flame, one bright enough to be seen, but not big enough to caught onto something.

“You know what kills the enemy faster? All of us doing damage. Including me.” He emphasizes the last one. “And I can’t be attacking the enemy if I have to scrape your body off the floor.”

“…Wait you’ve been doing attack spells?”

At this point B’raweh groans, pinching his nose in frustration.

_This is going to take some getting used to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggled with this prompt for some reason. Didn't help that work and life decided to kick my ass.


	13. Day 14 Prompt 13: Blatherskite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blatherskite: a person given to voluble, empty talk.

“Everything’s going to be alright. We’ll make it through this, you will live!” He keep saying those words trying to convince…someone. His brother? His family? Himself? The more he said, more likely it would happen right?

“Nahku….you don’t have-“ Tuva’s word has cut by another coughing fit. Whatever he has is taking a toll on his body. Weird marks all over, energy gone with no chance of recovering, his body emancipated. A shell of his former self, that’s all that’s left of him.

“Just hang in there!” Nahku’s almost screams at him, his throat sore from speaking loudly, his eyes red beyond belief, body aching from holding his brother. “You will be fine! I know it!”

He knows it to be wrong. Despite everything, those long nights pouring over books, constantly raising gil for visits, arguing with doctors, nothing could be found. At best a name but that doesn’t much when he can’t even remember it in the heat of the moment. All he had to do right now was find someone, anyone.

“Mom and dad will be back soon…” It takes almost all of Tuva’s strength just to say these words. His face flushed with a fever, sweating all over.

“I know, I can talk with them, they’ll understand. Please hold on to your strength! We can make it, you’ll make it! We know it!”

They both know the truth. They both know how this will ultimately end. But these words, these false words. Maybe, just maybe it will cause the universe to change to save one person. Just a single person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up on dictionary.com for a word and noticed that the word of the day was rather interesting so I went for it. Got to love some good old angst.


	14. Day 15 Prompt 14: Part

In life everyone has a role. Whether it’s to fight valiantly on the field, creating wonderous works of art, or even just living their life, there’s a part in this massive play known as Life. And like any stories, you have your heroes, your villains, and those who are neither. Each life is a massive story with a lot of crossovers woven into each other’s tales. It is a play, it is a tapestry, Life is many things and what makes Life move is people acting their part.

The same goes for fighting. In a battle, everyone has a role they must adhere to. Some people are there to take the hits and keep the enemy off other people. Some people must heal the injuries and prevent more injuries. Some people are the ones doing the injuries, beating down the target to the best of their abilities. A fight is not a pushed-together rowdy brawl and should not be one. It should be a dance, a well-oiled machine that plays a gauntly tune of passion, of revelry, of war.

It is your job to do just that. You are the conductor, you are the playwright, you are the holder of their futures. As a scholar, you don’t just read up on tomes and tales, you read up on strategies and apply them. Scholars decide the direction the battle goes, whether towards victory or defeat. If you wish to be the one who saves the fight, you must be prepare for anything.  
\--  
Nahku lays his pen down on the desk. Stifling a yawn, he stretches his body out. All that time writing made him real stiff. He knew that it would many days, probably moons, to get his first tome written but he didn’t know how draining it would be. Finding the right words, erasing his mistakes, organizing the chapters, writing was more involving than most people tell you. But that wasn’t going to stop him. With the art of Scholars being mostly lost, someone had to help it remain in this world. Thankfully he had allies in both the Marauder’s Guild and the Arcanist’s Guild in helping both distribute and teach this art. 

All that was needed was a tome for people to study from and take with them. A task that Nahku decided that he would be the best fit for.   
While there is a lot that he would be remembered for, somehow if this book was the one thing, he would not be happier. Perhaps this is his true part in life, his calling. Helping people in a way that he would normally not be able to. Helping those in the future. Yes, this feels right.


	15. Day 16 Prompt 15: Ache

Why? Why did it hurt so much? He’s seen death before, he’s caused it before. He’s lost friends, allies, loved ones before. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. He’s seen Nahku injured, it’s a normal thing when you’re fighting for your life practically every day. And yet this time. This time, it was awful. 

That moment when Zenos sliced into him, time…stopped. No, it slowed down, as if to make sure that B’raweh saw the horror in full glory. The bloodied katana slicing through his friend, blood spurting out of the wound, Nahku falling to the ground, all of it was there for him to see and to burn into his mind for the rest of his life. What’s worse is that he couldn’t tell if he was alive or…

“How pathetic, I have would expected better from one of the Warriors of Light”  
\--  
He doesn’t remember what happened after that, fury took over him like a voidsent possessing its thrall. He was on his knees, exhausted, panting heavily as each breath felt like a massive weight being removed, and aching. He lost that fight, but the war wasn’t over yet. For now, he had to find him. To make sure he was okay, to make sure he was alive. Fear gripped onto him like armor that he wasn’t alive anymore.  
\--  
It hurt. It hurt so much to see him like that. He was grateful that Nahku was alive but the massive wound on him was painful. Painful to look at, painful to experience. He was grateful that he was still alive because he couldn’t imagine life with Nahku.

Why though? Why did such a thing hurt him like that? Why would life with Nahku be too awful to handle? Why does seeing him injured like that make his heart ache so much? Why?

It doesn’t matter. Right now, he’s not important. Nahku is. Whatever is going on with him can wait. He’ll find his answer eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops All Angst! Also behold the only amount of Zenos I'll probably write.


	16. Day 16 Prompt 16: Lucubration

“Ugh, are we almost done yet?” B’raweh collapses on the desk in front of him, knocking over some books covering it. “I have never read so much before, I think I’m getting a headache.”

Nahku sighs in amusement at the scene in front of him. Here is the Warrior of Light, Savior of Eorzea, Hero of the Dragonsong War, and Leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn complaining about books. 

“Come now B’raweh, you said that you would do whatever it takes to become worthy of your new role. That includes studying and reading about the history.” He picks up the books that had fallen to floor and carefully, gracefully plops back onto the desk with a thud. 

“Shouldn’t you be taking better care of those?” B’raweh scanning the scene in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you be studying them and not throwing them on the floor?”

B’raweh sighs. “Point. I’ll try to be more careful. Never had this many books before.”

Admittingly, Nahku has never asked B’raweh what things were like when he was growing up but given what he had heard, it didn’t sound pleasant. Even when he was growing up, Nahku still had some things for himself. From what he can tell, B’raweh didn’t.

“Now let’s get back to work, if you need me just say the words.” Nahku returned to his tome of strategies, with an eye on B’raweh.

“Alright, but if I finish this, I’m done for the day.” He picked his book about the history of Ul’dah, not exactly a favorite topic for him, and began rereading. It wasn’t long before his brows furrow in confusion which Nahku had to admit, was very adorable.


	17. Day 19 Prompt 18: Panglossian

_Always look at the greater picture. You lost the fight yes, but the war is not yet lost. Morale has slightly fallen but you can restore it. You’ll need to identify the injuries, the number of them, how long they last, and whether a solider can still do his job with them. Locate the supplies and check the number of them. Is there enough? Do you need more? Remember, a war is not won in a day and it is not won alone._

These thoughts swirl in Nahku’s head as it prepares for the next battle on the field. Despite the setback that the failed assault made, it wasn’t hopeless. In fact, if his planning is correct, this war has been decided. All’s that’s left is winning it.


	18. Day 20 Prompt 19: Where the Heart is

Over the moons he spent on Hydaelyn, home has been everchanging. From the harsh deserts to the lush forests to the biting cold, it is a certain to him that whatever will be home, will not remain home. And yet as he knows this, he still longs to return home. Somedays when his duties become too much to bear, it wants to return and never leave again. Whether it means going back to his Matron or return to the House, he simply just wants to live. But he knows that he can’t do that. Doing that would be far more disappointing in their eyes and he does not want to disappoint them. 

Though he knows that his home is not set in stone, it doesn’t mean he can’t make a place home for other people. Yes, the comfort he experienced, the warmth, the love, it’s now his turn to make a place home. Even if he makes only one person view the Rising Stones as home, he’s succeeded. But given the chatter near the bar, the merriment and camaraderie by the training area, and the quiet but meaningful conversations in the front, it’s likely that several people view this place as home. This is where heart lies, where he bares feelings because this is home.


	19. Day 21 Prompt 17: Fade

He’ll never get used to it. Whenever he fights someone and he must kill them. When peace has been removed from the table, when they’re gone too far. Whatever the reason, when he kills people, he can’t get used to it. He doesn’t want to get used to it. Because that would just make him a killer. A murderer.

The worst moment isn’t the fatal wound. It’s not the blood spurting from their injuries. It’s when the light fades from their eyes. It’s when they have officially died. What once was a person with hopes, with dreams, with a life, now gone. By his hand. It didn’t take him long to realize that sometimes a mercenary is just a murderer who’s paid to be on the “right side.”

He can’t used to it. He must honor those he can. If he gets used it…

He can’t be a monster, he can’t become a monster. He must look to remember. He must keep going. 

He must.


	20. Day 21 Prompt 20: Journey

From the lush lands of Gridania, to the vast deserts of Ul’dah. From the breezy seas of Limsa to the frigid hills of Ishgard. From the quiet breeze of Ala Mhingo to the beautiful culture of Doma. To say that B’raweh has visited many places would be as a big as an understatement as saying that he is strong. When he first set out on the journey before him, he never knew what a great difference he would make and what amazing places he would venture out to see.

And yet, part of him wonders if all of it would have been worth it. While his journey showed him the beauty of the world, it also showed him the grim ugly side of it. The struggles faced everyday whether it was the Garleans or the local monsters. The cruelty of mankind being far worse than he originally thought. And the massive amount of violence inflicted, whether for survival or fun. He would not lie and say it did not take a toll on him.

But he will continue on his journey. With his friends and allies on his side, he will keep moving forward. Where this journey would take him he does not know, and honestly that part scares him a bit. But he also knows that he is not alone and with this support, he will keep pressing on, to new lands and new experiences.


	21. Day 22 Prompt 21: Foibles

Nahku loved his friends. He really did. The adventures spent with them were amazing. Being able to just sit down and always enjoy the chatter was something he never knew he would enjoy.

But by Azem could they be absolutely frustrating! It wasn’t like a massive issue or flaw in them but they had their little quirks that made his job as a Scholar much harder. Not to mention it made just talking with them rather painful.

First off was Kadal. Kadal’s a good man! A great man! He’s polite. Very polite. In fact that’s his problem he’s too polite. He always asks if he can do something which was nice for the first 43 times. This wouldn’t so bad if he wasn’t one of the guys responsible for keeping them all alive. There’s a time and place for politeness and the battlefield is not either.

Next up Inga. Wonderful lady and excellent co-healer. Loves to put on a show. And tries too hard to do so. He still remembers how she introduced herself to the group, as the “Mysterious and Mythical Inga, Savior of Astromancy.” If she literally hadn’t helped them fight Ravana and warn Nahku about Ravana in the first place, she’d still be back in Ishgard. Even with everyone knowing what’s really like, she still puts on that front. Just be yourself.

Ironically Merla, the person closest to Inga, practically has the opposite problem. She’s very aloof, keeping a cool front to her. She exudes coolness which is what Inga is clearly going for. It also makes her hard to read. One moment he thinks he figures out what she’s thinking and the next she does literally anything but that. She’s unpredictable, and that makes it hard to plan around. One of these days he’ll find a pattern.

Next, Albuienne. A powerful Elezen who strives to protect everyone as much as she can. It’s why she trained to be a Paladin and then picked up a katana. And sometimes that desire to become stronger outweighs the goal to protect. In fact, he suspects the part of the reason she became a Samurai was the strength part because she sure as hell ain’t protecting much anymore.

Bloemoen, good lord Bloemoen. Fantastic Warrior, able to take control and lead the party well. Not afraid to take a few hits but knows his limits. One of the best men he can trust with his life. And one of the worst godsdamn flirt ever. Half the time they go somewhere they need to find him and pull him away from whatever lady he’s trying to “talk” with. That man has never seen a woman that he wasn’t related to and has not flirted with her.

Luluha is one of his closest friends. He met her early in her adventurer’s career and helped out whenever she needed. When she took up conjury to aid everyone, despite his reservations towards the art, he was very proud and gave tips in healing. She’s also one of the greediest people ever met. Always thinking about gil, always making a plan or better yet, scheme to earn gil, it always come back to money. Her crafting is amazing but it’s always for her own purpose.

And finally B’raweh. He loves the man. He utterly adores him. He loves his kindness, he loves his strength, he loves his eagerness to learn. He could go on and on about what he loves about him. But even he has his limits on him. The main issue is how B’raweh takes on far too much. He knows that B’raweh’s used to doing everything by himself but that’s not the case anymore. If he could rely on him for just a little longer, Nahku would like that. He would love being relied by him.

…Note to self, crossed out that last part and hide these notes from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me making a callout post for my OCs really.


	22. Day 23 Prompt 22: Argy-bargy

It was a tough day, between meetings about the cities’s economies and safety, looking over to see whatever the Garleans have planned (currently no sign which is both good and bad), and just helping out on the road killing a few monsters, today had an exceptionally draining day for Nahku and B’raweh. Thankfully they are finally heading back to the Rising Stones, where things will be nice and quiet and they can get some tea in them, relax a little and prepare for the next day.

“I’m telling you, that’s not where the gil should be going!”

They could already feel the headaches coming on as they entered the Stones. To their complete lack of surprise, the person yelling that was Luluha. The person she was yelling towards was… Bloemoen?

“Come on now! We need new recruits! You never know if there will be a time when most of us aren’t available to watch the realm! A little gil to save on the side won’t hurt!”  
“As if that’s actually where it was going! I know you well enough that you wouldn’t be “saving” it on the side.”

Nahku looked over to the bar and its peanut gallery there. Albiuenne and Inga both seemed to have resigned to drinking while Merla looks at the argument with amusement. Kadal wasn’t drinking, he’s too patient for that even apparently, but upon noticing Nahku, he gives a shrug. 

“Enough!” B’raweh’s voice pierced the argument, while he tries to soothe his headache. “I’m not in the mood right now so I’ll ask this. Bloemoen where would you be spending the money?”

Bloemoen perks up at the question. “Why it’s simple my companion! I’ll be using it venture out to the local taverns, looking for ladi-adventurers who have great skill and-“

“Whatever you have for this “venture” give to Tataru, you’re not doing that.” With those words, B’raweh walked to their office. 

Now it was Luluha’s turn to be smug. She looks back at the crestfallen Roe. “Don’t worry. You can leave the gil to me. I’ll take good care of it!” She holds out her hand, waiting.

“Are you kidding me! I’d trust a while coeurl with some raw meat over you with gil!”

With Merla’s laughing covering the room, the argument continues. 

It’s never a dull day here at the Rising Stones.


	23. Day 24 Prompt 23: Shuffle

“And with this, I win yet again.” Merla slaps down her card with the force of a tidal wave, causing the whole table to shake, nearly knocking off some cards. “Now pay up.”

“Must you always be dramatic when winning?” Her opponent, Inga, sighs as she hands her Manderville Gold Saucer Points or MGP over to her. Why they’re not called MGSP is a mystery to her.

“Oh that’s rich coming you. Didn’t introduce yourself as the Majestic and Mysterious or something like that?” Merla counts her winnings, not that she doubts that Inga didn’t give her enough, before pocketing them.

“I have to present myself like that in order for people to notice me! Do you know how hard it is for people to listen to what you have to say if you don’t give an air of mystic energy?” She shuffles her Triple Triad deck, she really hoped that Squall card would actually be useful, as she rambles.

“Sure sure, whatever you say.” Merla grabs her cards and watches as her opponent does her usual odd shuffle. “Why do you do that anyway? This is a game of strategy, not luck.”

“Oh this? Nothing in this world is certain. No matter how things look, one can always change the course of the world.”

“I didn’t ask for your philosophy on life. I ask why you’re screwing yourself over in this game.”

“No matter how hard I try, I never seem to get the cards in the spots I want so I figured, why not make the whole thing random? If I don’t know what I’m going to do with these cards, surely my opponent won’t either.” She finishes shuffling at this point and prepares to draw her cards.

Merla stares at her in disbelief. “There are so many flaws with that statement I don’t know where to start.” She gets up from the table.  
“Where are you going?”

“To grab Nahku. I want him to hear what you just said. For reasons.” She moves away to find their Xaela friend, likely trying to subtly impress B’raweh.

In confusion as to why she would do, Inga decides to draw from her Astromancy deck. The deck she inherited from her Master. It’s old, faded, and frankly, worthless to most people. But to her, it’s the most important thing in the world. No globe would be complete without this deck. But since she doesn’t want to lose this deck, she’s forced to use her newer deck. It was worth quite a bit of gil too.

“…Oh that can’t be good.” The cards have told her that the conversation she’s about to have won’t be a pleasant one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not play Triple Triad like this.


	24. Day 25 Prompt 24: Beam

B’raweh knew Nahku for some time by now. When they first met, he was an adventurer starting out his career and Nahku was the experienced one helping him. They’ve gone through many adventures together, from clearing out tombs, to damaging the Empire, to ending several wars! He’s seen Nahku at his best, on the field barking out orders, turning the battle and saving lives. B’raweh owns him his life several times and possibly will never be able to thank him fully. He’s also seen him at his worst, lost in despair over the horrors they’ve faced, unable to move past his history for some time. The worst had to been after the attack on Rhalgar’s Reach, where Nahku was that close to dying and now has a scar that very clearly bothers him. B’raweh has seen a lot of him and yet he can’t help but feel he hasn’t really known him.

Why does that fascinate him? Why does this man, a good friend of his, interest him so much? Why does he want to learn more of him? He knows his traits, his habits, he loves to mess around with his hair while thinking, his likes, and yet it’s not enough. He wants to know all of him. But at the same time he doesn’t want to be invasive. He wants it to come out naturally. Nahku sure as hell took his time learning about B’raweh and getting him to open up so he could do the same. 

Nahku’s been on his mind for a while, in fact at times it seems like he’s the only thing on his mind. He enjoys the time they spent together, he could listen to him talk about strategies for hours, he enjoys his presence and his smile. By Hydaelyn his smile. Nakhu has two smiles, the first one is his basic smile. He always greets people with it. According to him, he does it so he doesn’t look “scary” to people, not that he was scary in the first place. It’s a polite smile, one that still shows kindness but a lot of restraint. He’s even able to do it while frustrated or angry, not an easy task and something B’raweh can’t do not how much he tries. But then there’s his real smile. A beautiful sight that only a small number of people see. B’raweh has been lucky in the regard that he’s seen it several times. He only does when extremely happy like when someone has fully recovered or he’s gotten a gift he really enjoys. His piercing eyes soften greatly, the corners of mouth tug upwards, and his teeth shine through. He beams happiness and his smile is much needed water on the crops of their labor.

Every time he sees that smile, the world stops. He wants to live that moment forever. He wants to make that smile the smile he sees every day. He wants to spend the rest of his life helping him be that happy.

…Isn’t there a word for what’s he’s experiencing right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got gay really fast. I love writing about it though.


	25. Day 26: Prompt 25

“If you had one wish that could be granted, what would it be?”

No one was quite sure where the question floated from. Was it something that one was of them was asked before coming back to the Waking Sands? Was it something that just popped up? Whatever the case was, it was all that was on their minds now. 

“Alright I got it!” Bloemoen was the first to go. To no one’s surprise. “My wish would be to have a ton of girlfriends!” He let a hearty laugh at the same time everyone else rolls their eyes.

“What a shocker.” “Of course you would.” “Maybe we should make some rules about this.”

Merla was the only one who didn’t make a comment at his proclamation. Merely, she smirked.

“What a coincidence! My wish is the same thing, I want a lot of girlfriends too. I guess one of us won’t have their wish granted.”

Laughter came out of the rest of the table while Bloemoen tries to protest.

“What are you talking about! How can your wish be granted while mine not?!”

“I never said that but thanks for confirming that my wish be granted.”

“Now now,” Kadal interrupted trying ease the tension, “it seems we’re not talking this seriously, so I propose several rules to this.” 

The rest of the table looks over at the Hrothgar, waiting for whatever rules he decides.

“Rule 1: The wish must be realistic. Rule 2: You cannot wish for something basic. Rule 3: It must be appropriate within our company.” He waits a few moments. “Any questions?”

With the rest of the table agreeing to this rules, people begin thinking about what wishes they want and what they could share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to reasons I have to cut my writing here but I want to get back into this prompt because this is something I can write about for quite some time. I might make a separate fic about it.


	26. Day 28 Prompt 26: When Pigs Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains implied sex.

The bed is soft and warm, blankets thrown over him, a pleasant feeling. While Nahku was usually an early-riser today was a bit more difficult to get up. And yet despite that, he still felt good. Refreshed even. Carefully removing the blankets on top of, he slowly moves his body, doing some light stretches. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual things. As he prepared to finally get out of bed, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing any clothing. Usually he had some smallclothes on, just in case but nope not today. Hopefully his companion didn’t mind.

…It was at that moment that he realized that he wasn’t alone in bed. Tension coursed through his body as he tried to piece together what exactly happened. Mainly why was he naked with someone else!

_Okay calm down, take a breath. Maybe this is a misunderstanding. Maybe an accident happened with my clothing or something. Yeah, that would make sense. Should I ask who this is what happened?_

He tried to glance around the room for a sign of his clothing but either due to the light seeping in or his eyesight for once failing him, he couldn’t tell. In fact it was hard to tell much about the room outside of the bed. Regardless of the reason, he had no choice but to ask whoever was in the bed they were in. Hopefully they were a bit more…dressed.

_It’s not a big deal, you just have to ask. Surely they’ll know something right? Just stay calm, relax. You can do it!_

Heart pounding in his chest and fear trying so hard to force him stiff, he slowly looks at whoever is next to him right now. 

_Alright so we have a man at least and he’s also…naked. Great. He has a lot of scars on his back. I guess he’s a fighter. He’s definitely a Miqo’te, I could never mistake those ears. His hair is a bit of mess, surely from…whatever last night was. It’s colored red and blue and…Oh. Oh no._

All of the clues lead to one person and all of people it had to be him. This person was none than B’raweh Whimse. His best friend and massive crush. And right now they’re both in a bed, naked.

As if on cue, B’raweh turns over, still asleep apparently. With a good look on of his face, Nahku’s greatest dream and worst nightmare has come to pass.

_Did-did we actually?! No no no there has to be an explanation for this! One that doesn’t involve us doing that! Come on think Nahku, think! There must be something around here!_

“Damnit this cannot be happening.” He mutters to himself while trying to quietly move off the bed. He was going to find something that would give him some answers.

Or he would have if B’raweh hadn’t begun to wake up that point.

_Oh god, hide yourself! Or at least part of yourself! Just anything!_

In the panic he grabs the blanket on the bed. The same one that B’raweh was using. Now while he was covered, B’raweh was not.

_DON’T LOOK. FOR THE LOVE OF AZEM DON’T LOOK._

This action rouses the sleepy B’raweh and after a brief look around the area, B’raweh spots the Auri man trying, and failing, to hide himself.

“Morning Nahku,” he states after yawning.

“G-Good morning B’raweh.”

“How are you?” He stretches while asking, loosing his muscles up.

“I’m…fine. Just fine, yes.” He keeps looking all over B’raweh’s body. His firm muscles, his beautiful scars, his…

“That’s good to hear. Especially given what happened.” He turns the rest of his body towards Nahku, apparently lacking in shame entirely.

“What…happened?”

_Oh god we totally did didn’t we?! WE TOTALLY DID!_

B’raweh frowned. “You don’t remember?”

“Uh, I uh, I don’t think so? I just woke up and you and I were naked and I didn’t want to make any assumptions so I was trying to find answer and-“

At this point, whether because he knew Nahku would never get to the point or that he was just horny, B’raweh straddles onto Nahku, pushing him down onto the bed. He licks his lips at the sight of the bigger man, who’s trying to process what exactly is going, underneath him.

“So you don’t remember?’ He asks in a deep, sultry voice. One that Nahku has never heard but gods he wants to keep hearing. 

It’s not helping his “situation” down there as blood is very much running down towards it.

“Uh….yeah?” He answers kind of timidly. Part of him doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Part of him also very much wants to this to go exactly where it’s heading right now and it’s winning hard. Almost like he is.

B’raweh, who is openly showing everything, leans towards into Nahku’s left ear.

“Then let me help you remember.”  
\--  
Nahku wakes up. He grogs as he gets up, trying to remember what happened. A quick scan shows that he’s in his room, where he should be.

“Was that…a dream?”

He apprehensively looks over to his right, on the bed he’s on. No one.

Of course it was a dream. There’s no way that was real.

Sighing, both of relief and frustration, he removes his blanket. The good news was that he was wearing his smallclothes, confirming that this is reality. The bad news was that he was pitching a tent down there.

“…Fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I have made a PG-13 version of the same idea and for some reason I didn't.


	27. Day 28 Prompt 27: Avow

“So that’s how it is huh? Fine then! From this point on we are all enemies!”

The group stares back, or rather down, at their Lalafell friend’s declaration of war. Over getting MGP of all things.

“You cannot be serious.” Nahku sighed as he spoke. Everyone came to the Gold Saucer for a good time. Especially since for Inga and Kadal it was their first time and already she was trying to ruin it.

“I am.” Luluha stood firm at her proclamation, folding her arms in front of her. “It’s either we all stick together and share our winnings or separate and earn the most for ourselves! That’s the rule of the challenge!”

A few moments pass.

“I’m out.” Merla already had plans for this trip, mainly impressing a pretty lady and Luluha was not going to ruin. “Do whatever but don’t count me in your contest.”

“Likewise, I’ve got better things to be doing.” Albuienne was hoping to just relax at a bar for a little while, maybe get some food. She wasn’t going to be playing anything soon since her luck was piss poor so the contest was not an option.

“Ms. Luluha,” Kadal spoke, “Surely there must be a better way to enjoy our time rather than a contest?”

“She just wants all of the winnings for herself.” Bloemoen practically gave a stink eye at the situation. Even he was trying to not ruin this outing and here she was doing just that. “Luluha, knock it off.”

“Excuse me?!” He turns towards the much larger man. “I am not trying hoard everyone’s winnings! Just because there are some things I want from the exchange that cost a lot of MGP and I have no chance of getting on my own doesn’t mean-“

“So what was it that you wanted to show me Merla?” Inga ignored the Lalafell’s and Roe’s argument wanting to enjoy this place.

“Oh follow me! There’s a card game that I want you to try out.”

“Kadal, are you busy? There’s a game by the bar if you want to play.” Albuienne gestures towards a direction, presumably where they’re heading.

“Ah certainly. I thank you for the offer.”

The group begins to separate into their pairings, leaving the argument behind.

“Okay enough.” B’raweh who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up in frustration. “Luluha, I’ll take you on in your competition and only me. Winner gets the loser’s winnings. How’s that?”

“B’raweh are you seriously-“ Nahku grunts in frustration. “Why are you doing this?”

“It’s the only way at this point. Besides I can get her what she wants.”

“I can hear you you know!”

Once again the Gold Saucer was going to be a trip that everyone will remember. For multiple reasons.


	28. Day 29 Prompt 28: Irenic

Peace, it was not something that he ever thought he would be fighting for. When he first set out to become an adventurer, it wasn’t for any real purpose other than to see the world. He wasn’t expecting to make it big anywhere, just travel from one place to the next helping people out. Yet the world and fate lead him down a different path, one that would have him be at the helm of spreading peace.  
Would he be fighting for peace if not for Hydaelyn herself guiding him? Probably not, at least not on the massive scale that he’s doing so right now. Would he still be helping people? Definitely. Does he regret following the path laid before him? He’s not sure. This path has had its share of tragedy. Betrayal, violence, fear, death. So much death. It’s almost a miracle that he’s made it here sane. 

But it has many good memories. He’s met so many good people and made several friends. Albuienne, Luluha, Bloemoen, Kadal, Merla, Inga, Y’shotla, Thancred, Alisaie, Alphinaud, the list just goes on. His battle skills have been honed to a level he never would have expected. Being able to be strong means he can protect, he can save. He doesn’t have to feel scared anymore. And all of things, he found love. From the warm embraces of Matron Whimse on a quiet night to the animated conversations at the Rising Stones with his friends to the soft kisses and comforting presence of his boyfriend Nahku, he could actually say that he feels loved. Yes, he does wonder what life would be like if things were different, but at the same time, he doesn’t regret his path.

Throughout his adventures on this path, he fulfilled the purpose he set out to do. To view the world, to be part of the world, to learn more about other cultures. Even if his reasons were related to saving the world, which let’s be real is the main reason nine times out of ten, he still got to experience it. His goal is possible, probable even. And yet he knows it’s because he’s strong that he can even do that. With the horrid way he had to enter Ishgard and Ala Mhingo, it was his strength that allowed him to do so.

What about those who couldn’t muster that strength? Are they to suffer underneath awful conditions? Is peace not an option for them? No, that is unacceptable. He’ll make peace the goal for them. So that they can experience the world around them. So that they can live a life without fear. So that they can thrive. That’s why he will continue to fight. That’s why B’raweh Whimse will never back down until all major threats against peace are subdued. Because people never got that chance to live. Because the future is uncertain when it should not be. Because he can do it. He will fight.

For those he has lost, and for those he can yet save.


	29. Day 30 Prompt 29: Paternal

He remembers. He remembers when he first wanted to try out magic despite being a “warrior” in this tribe. He remembers his father’s mixed reaction. He remembers him trying to teach how to wield an axe like a true “warrior.” He remembers spending nights with this mother trying to learn magic secretly. Looking back, it was obvious that his father knew those nights and yet did nothing.

He remembers when his father and him went out to hunt. The crisp air, the lush greens, he never knew how good he had there until he left. It was supposed to be a training hunt, to teach him how to wield an axe properly. Was it because he was pressured to do so? Was he worried that Nahku wasn’t following the tribe’s traditions? Why did he do that?

He remembers a swarm of foes. Where did they come from? How did they find them? Why couldn’t either of them foresaw them? He remembers his father taking most of the hits in order to protect him. He told him to run but he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave his father to die, especially he should have been helping.

He remembers his father collapsing on the ground. Worse there was still one more foe left. He panicked, what should he do? His attempt at wielding his practice axe went terrible quickly. One move was it would take to kill him. He had to save his father. Not just because he would win but because he’s his father! He can’t lose him! He focused on using his healing magic while hoping, praying that someone would come.

He would spend the next day by his father’s bedside, watching over him. Thank Azem that his mother came to save them. He remembers looking at his father’s wounds and feeling pain, sorrow, regret, a torrid of emotions. His father would wake up eventually and he had to apologize. For choosing the wrong move, for not being the “warrior” he was supposed to be, for nearly getting themselves killed. But before he could do any of that, he remembers his father apologizing first. For forcing him into a role he didn’t like, for not taking care of them like he should, for almost getting themselves killed. He made it clear that he loved him and nothing he could do would ever lose that love.

He remembers his father’s love. And it’s because of that love that he’s going to save him right now.


	30. Day 30 Prompt 30: Splinter

*Crack*

The sound echoed into the nearby hallway. The source? A rather old spear that currently is in the hands of its owner, B’raweh.

“Ugh, I knew this was going to happen eventually.” He sighed as he stared at the now-turned garbage in front of him. The spear flew out of his hands as he was practicing, he was testing a new grip, and flew on the ground at the wrong angle.

Footsteps grew louder as he looked at the entrance to the training room. Nahku came into view, looking a bit alarmed for how minor the issue was.

“Is everything alright? I heard a cracking sound.” He glanced around the room looking for anything that might be damaged but mostly at B’raweh to make sure he wasn’t the source.

“Yeah everything’s fine. This spear just broke.” He picked the two pieces carefully, last thing he wants is a splinter after all, making sure Nahku also saw the broken spear.

“Oh.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I mean it’s not good but I was worried that it was something more serious.” He walked into the room, closely looking at the ground for anything that might be painful to step on.

“This is why I prefer metal lances. No breaking, just bending.” 

“I don’t blame you but why were you using a wood lance to begin with? And where did you get it from?” He had never seen that lance before. Actually wait he had, when B’raweh was packing for the move from the Waking Sands to the Rising Stones. He wanted to ask but he had no time and it slipped from his mind.

“I was testing to see if a new grip would help me in battle. The answer’s no by the way. As for the lance,” he gripped it firmly and moved it to where Nahku could see closely, “It was my first lance. I got this when I was a child.”

“Oh.” Nahku hadn’t guessed that. “Well that’s a real shame then that it’s broken. Maybe we can find a carpenter to fix it?”

“Nah, it’s good. I’ve had this for many moons.” He was messing around with the spear for some reason.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting the head off. The wood itself is useless but I want to keep the head.”

“You need to be careful or you’ll-“

“Ow!”

“…Cut yourself. Let me get a first aid kit.”

“Thank you. I’ll just…be here.”

With a chuckle, Nahku left the hall, leaving B’raweh with his broken spear and slightly bloody hand.

“Time sure does fly doesn’t it,” He muttered himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this that makes it a wrap! Am I proud with all of my writing? No, there are some pieces I didn't like. Am I proud of myself for doing this? Absolutely. Thank you all for reading all of my writing and a big thank you to Moen Moen for running this! I plan on doing this next year as well.


End file.
